muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
A-10 Thunderbolt II
The second Tactical Surface Attacker built, the Fairchild Republic TSA-10 Thunderbolt II has lived up well to its name of "Tank Killer" throughout its service life, being responsible for large numbers of BETA casualties whenever deployed. History With the success of the A-6 Intruder used by the US Marine Corps, the US Army sought to have their own TSA to support operations overland in the same "firepower overload" method employed by Intruder squadrons. To that end, the US Army initiated the AX TSA development program and tasked Fairchild Republic with manufacturing a Tactical Surface Attacker capable of high firepower output. The first attempts to answer the US Army's needs were disastrous; early attempts to convert the A-6 to a land-use TSA were unsuccessful as the Intruder could not carry the Jump Units that the Army required of the final product of the AX program. The Intruder's low land speed and mobility could not be solved without equipping it with Jump Units, and the A-6's lack of terrain adaptability forced all parties involved to drop the idea of refurbishing the Intruder to their needs. The next option involved using F-4 Phantom frames to create a base for the AX. With greater results this time around, the same problems of low speed and mobility of an F-4-based TSA were balanced out by spectacular armor volume, Jump Unit capabilities and the ability to carry more weapons; namely the anti-Tank Javalin Close-In Defense System Mk. 1 system and twin GAU-8 Avenger 36mm chaingun mounts. Engine troubles plauged the AX's performance; the sheer weight of the unit reduced engine upkeep time and threatened to throw the A-10 off-balance during flight, but the problem was solved by the time the A-10 was ready for worldwide deployment and the sharing of internal components with the A-6 allowed the A-10 to be mass-produced in a relatively short amount of time. A difference from existing TSFs is the lack of back weapon mounts for the A-10. Extra armor plating can be equipped, protecting its head unit and parts of its torso. Deployment The A-10A was deployed by US Army forces at the European front when it first entered service. Despite complaints of low mobility and speed it earned a sizeable reputation at being an effective weapon against massed BETA, particularly hordes of Tank-class BETA. Depending on weapons loadout, the A-10 could function as a sweeping unit, allowing it to free up other TSFs for heavier roles like interception of Destroyer-class/Fort-class BETA, or provide heavy artillery fire while being able to defend itself against smaller strains of BETA sent to dislodge or destroy it. As its nickname of "Tank Killer" proved, the A-10 is the only TSF to enjoy a substantial success rate against hordes of Tank-class. Having the Javelin CIDS integrated into its already extensive armor plating proved vital in dislodging and killing the smaller BETA after they have latched on, and before they can do catastrophic damage to the A-10's frame. Regardless of role, the A-10 proved to be a valuable weapon on the European front; A-10s from the US Army 54th Attack Squadron Pit Masters ''and other units were deployed in the vicinity of Hamburg, West Germany in late 1983 to stall the BETA advance during the evacuation of the civilian population. Despite suffering at least 50% losses, the A-10s were able to prevent the BETA from setting foot into the city. The Thunderbolt II's effectiveness and the bravery of its US Army pilots are well-remembered, with the A-10 given the nickname of ''Kanonenvogel by German civilians in reference to the Ju-87, a well-known WWII dive-bomber attack aircraft. Although the US military ended procurement of the A-10 in 2000, A-10C units continue to be produced for the European Union and Middle East Coalition. A-10C Thunderbolt II Second-generation refurbishment of all existing A-10s, using Operation By Light to improve avionics and installing newer, lightweight armor plating for better machine handling characteristics and responsiveness. The A-10C still retains the anti-Tank Javalin Close-In Defense System Mk. 1 and twin GAU-8 Avenger 36mm rotary-cannon mounts, but now has access to a variety of hand-held assault cannons including the old WS-16 used by the original Thunderbolt II, the new AMWS-21 which replaced the WS-16 in the US, the GWS-9 which replaced the WS-16 in the EU, and the versatile Mk.57 Squad Support Gun. Overall, the A-10C is a much faster, more accurate, better equipped, and more versatile TSF than its previous incarnation. Several A-10Cs were loaned to the Bundeswehr for the Federal Republic of Germany's use, and the enhanced TSF has also seen deployment with the Middle Eastern Union. Category:TSF Category:The Euro Front Category:TSFIA